1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit device packages in general, and in particular to a method for fabricating solder columns for a column grid array package.
2. Description of Related Art
An integrated circuit (IC) device package may have an IC chip bonded to one side of a substrate and an array of metal connectors extending from the opposite side of the substrate. Two well-known IC device packages are ball grid array (BGA) packages and column grid array (CGA) packages.
BGA packages utilize an array of solder balls as metal connectors, and are typically employed by relatively low-performance chip applications. On the other hand, CGA packages utilize an array of solder columns as metal connectors. The solder columns of CGA packages have less tin content than the solder balls in BGA packages, which provide a more compliant and flexible pin connection points that can withstand large temperature or mechanical fluctuations. As such, CGA packages are typically employed by relatively high-performance chip applications.
The present disclosure provides an improved method for fabricating solder columns for CGA packages.